


Sober Heart

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, idk man, piss like beers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The athletes of Samezuka are invited to a party and somehow Nitori finds himself surrounded by a bunch of horny and half drunk teenagers. When he gets a little too drunk Rin comes to the rescue and Nitori finally speaks his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothpudding](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mothpudding).



> For tumblr user mothpudding

“I don’t know I’m not much for drinking.” Nitori spoke shyly as his team mate handed him a drink that was clearly alcoholic.  
“Come on! Don’t be like that Nitori! It’ll be fine.” Everyone but Nitori was drinking. Every guy had a beer in hand and their arms wrapped around one or two girls. The boy had never felt more out of place.  
“Well, I guess one is ok.” He took the plastic cup and took a small sip. He detested the horrid taste but he kept drinking, anything to not make me seem as lame as he really was. He looked around the household full of horny teenagers. Only the members of the sports clubs got invited to the party, and somehow Nitori had been dragged there by his team mates. Some of the members walked around unbalanced, clearly too drunk to see straight. Others indulged themselves in the curves of the cheerleaders and the gymnasts who hid their bodies under binders during practice. The blue eyed boy took his eyes off the smoothly moving girls and walked to the staircase where it was somehow quieter.  
He sat down on a step and opened his book; he placed the cold beer near him and continued reading the story about the kings and queens, the one with the kingdoms and the dragons, the one he loved so much. What seemed like a minute after another round of beer were handed out and another cup of now hot, piss like liquid went down his throat.  
The faint smell of cigarettes invaded the house; he covered his nose and mouth with his shirt and continued reading. His head felt lighter now, he noticed when he went back to the reading, or at least when he attempted to go back to the reading. Unable to concentrate and furious that he didn’t get to know what happened to lady Catelyn after she left Renly’s camp Nitori got up and shook his head, disappointed.  
He stood there for ten minutes, waiting for something to happen, when another beer was handed to him. He drank it without hesitation and sat back down, waiting for an opportunity to leave without anyone noticing. Not much time after he got back up, not knowing why, he began stumbling his way to the next room.  
He leaned against the wall next to the doorway and looked around. His vision was blurred but he could see that the young athletes were now on the ground or leaning against a wall, all with a girl sloppily making out with them or taking off their clothes. The dancing had changed from suggestive grinding to plain old stripping. Not that there is much of a difference, Nitori thought in his intoxicated mind.  
He stumbled across the room, avoiding the girls full of lust looking for a guy, and began walking into the next room from where an odd smell and a huge amount of smoke were coming from. Suddenly his world began spinning even more when he was pulled back by his collar making him fall backwards into someone’s arms. An older guy, maybe a third year student, held him in his arms and exposed a half drunk smile.  
“How’s it going lil’ boy?” Nitori didn’t recognize the student but he felt the strange hands measure his body, touching his chest and dropping to his ass. The blue eyed boy attempted to stand on his own legs and separate himself but his head spun and he only dropped his weight more into the stranger.  
“You wanna go upstairs with me?” The tall student placed his arm around Nitori and under his armpit, practically carrying the smaller student alongside him. They began walking across the room and climbed up the stairs, Nitori tried to get rid of the strong arms around him without success. His heart raced knowing what came next; the entering of the dark room, being placed on the bed and stripped while he struggled to keep his clothes on, the touching and the involuntary body reactions, the pain and the unwanted pleasure. He didn’t want any of it, he prayed to every god for a savior, someone, anyone, to help him.  
As he was being carried into the room and tears began building up a voice he recognized interrupted his attacker. “Hey! The hell do you think you’re doing?” A red headed tall student stood in front of the door, preventing anyone from entering the room. His clothes were half way off, his shirt wrinkled and his pants unzipped. A girl walked up to him, and whispered in his ear. The red head shrugged as she walked away to the room they had emerged from.  
“What do you want? Get out of the way.” The stranger responded aggressively.  
“Fuck no. Nitori do you know this guy?” Nitori tried talking, but his voice only came out as a whisper, he tried shrugging or just doing some kind of movement to signify that no, he did not know that guy.  
“The kid is drunk, let him be and get out before I fucking smash your head against the wall.” Rin was serious, or at least he sounded serious.  
“Whatever man, you can have his pretty little ass.” The tall guy pushed Nitori towards Rin and left downstairs.  
“That could have ended really badly you know?” Rin caught the small boy and held him in his arms. Nitori thanked the elder quietly but he didn’t hear his small voice. Rin picked up Nitori off the ground, carrying him as if he was his bride, and walked downstairs and outside.  
“Damn Nitori you’re hammered, how much did you drink?” The red head spoke as he began walking towards their academy.  
“Rin-senpai…” Nitori talked louder this time, resisting the urge to puke everywhere.  
“Look at you, saying people’s names like it’s nothing.” Rin’s tone wasn’t aggressive Nitori noticed, it was more relaxed than anything else, he was glad that Rin wasn’t angry.  
“Rin-senpai thank you.” He put his head against the strong chest and listened to the strong heart beat. Talking was becoming easier although his body was still extremely weak.  
“You’re lucky I was there, you shouldn’t have drunk so much. Next time I might not be there to help.” Concern was clearly painted all over the red head’s face. This made Nitori happy, knowing that his senpai cared for him made him feel safe. They were close to Samezuka, the campus lights were clear now.  
“Rin-senpai.” Tears began building up around the blue eyes without the boy’s knowledge.  
“What?” Rin sighted.  
“I love you Rin-senpai. I love you so much.” Nitori pressed himself against Rin’s chest and felt salty tears slide down his cheeks.  
“Yeah ok Nitori, go to sleep.” Rin blushed slightly but quickly looked away and kept his composure.  
“No, really, why won’t you notice me. I mean I looooveeee you so much.” Nitori kept talking against the hard muscles.  
“Shut up Ai you’re drunk.” Rin tsked and finally opened the door to their building; he began walking up the stairs.  
“I like it when you call me by my first name. And I like when you talk and when you walk and when you put your hair up in a ponytail and when you swim and when you…” Nitori continued the endless list unable to stop himself from spilling his no longer secret admiration for his elder in between sniffs.  
They arrived at their dorm and Rin finally placed down Nitori on the bottom bunker, the younger was still talking about Rin’s aspects. The red head sighted and interrupted the other, “Nitori go to sleep, I’ll be on the top bunker tonight. Try not to puke on my bed.” He took off his shirt, leaving it on the desk, then changed his tight pants to sweat pants and climbed the bed.  
Nitori broke the silence again to speak one more time before he fell asleep. “Rin-senpai I really love you.” He closed his eyes and immediately unplugged himself from reality.  
“I know Ai, I know.” Rin whispered to himself as he closed his eyes, welcoming the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nitori is reading Game of Thrones, specifically Clash of Kings.  
> Careful are parties guys, some people think that just ‘cause you’re drunk it means you want to get some :/  
> Also I totally feel you Nitori, parties are awkward and GoT is way better than any party.


End file.
